Beware The Frozen Heart
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: This is what I think will happen in season 4. There's a new girl in Storybrooke, and she's after Rumplestiltskin with a vengeance. Meanwhile, Emma nervously waits to see if Regina will seek revenge on her for inadvertently destroying her happiness. Captain Swan, Snowing, and Rumbelle included. Rated for swearing.


**Whooo! My first OUAT chapter fic! Hope you guys enjoy it! I can't decide whether or not I want the endgame to be Outlaw Queen or not. In order to do that, I'd have to kill off Marian (By someone or something OTHER than Regina) or have them get divorced. And no way in hell am I doing a cheating story.**

**Also, characters from Frozen are going to be in this one. I also can't decide if I want Elsa to be evil or not. So for now, it's ambiguous.**

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. It belongs to ABC.**

The house was quiet as the sunlight streamed through the window. An alarm clock rang and Emma reached over to shut it off. She yawned and dragged herself out of bed and went to her dresser. Her hair nearly scared her out of her skin.

'_Geez. I can wake the dead with this hair!'_ Emma thought. She ran her brush through her hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She picked up two photos in frames. One was of Neal Cassidy and the other was Graham. She sighed sadly. "I can't believe I lost you two tragically. But…the good news is…I found love again." She picked up a third photo of her and Killian. She laughed softly. "Great. Now I sound like a soap opera character." She got dressed and headed downstairs. Snow was at work making breakfast. The Charmings now live in a four bedroom, two bathroom home about a quarter mile away from Regina, so Henry can just bike over whenever he wants.

"Morning." Snow greeted.

"Morning." Emma sat at the counter. "Well, everything is finally returning to normal since I've been back."

Snow nodded. "Yep. Your father gave Robin and Little John jobs at the station."

Emma felt a pang. She still felt a little guilty for inadvertently ruining Regina's chances of happiness again. "So…how is Robin? He and Marian doing okay?"

"Yes. Marion is still getting used to being in a completely different world." Snow replied as she prepared the plates with eggs and bacon. She noticed her daughter's expression. "What's wrong?"

"I brought Marion back. Regina was falling in love with Robin, and I bring back his wife and shattered Regina's chance at happiness in the process." Emma admitted.

Snow turned off the stove and put the plates on the table. "What were the circumstances leading up to you bringing Marion here?"

"She was going to be executed by Regina." Emma explained. "I couldn't just leave her to her death."

David walked in, having heard that last part. "Well, there you go. You did them all a favor by bringing Marion back. I doubt Robin would want to be with someone who murdered or was going to murder his wife."

"I guess you have a point there." Emma nodded and sat at the table. "I just wish that Regina had never fallen in love with Robin. Of all the people I could have run into in the Enchanted forest. Couldn't I have run into Mulan?"

"I do miss her." Snow replied. "Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"If you had known that it was Marion that you saved, and that Regina is in love with her husband, would you have brought her back anyway?"

Emma thought about that for a moment. Could she really spare Regina's feelings by letting someone be executed? No way. She shook her head. "No. She was innocent."

"Plus, now Roland won't have to grow up without a mother." David chimed in. "You made a family very happy."

Emma chuckled softly and smiled. "Okay, you have a point there. Thanks."

"Anytime, sweetie." Snow replied. Neal cried over the baby monitor. "Oh. Duty calls." She rushed upstairs.

David sipped his coffee and glanced over at Emma. He rubbed her back. "Hey, try not to worry about Regina retaliating. After all, you're Henry's mother. She's not going to hurt him by hurting you."

"I hope so." Emma replied.

XXX

Regina sat in the corner of Granny's, scowling as she sipped her coffee. When she came in here, she had hoped Robin and she wouldn't be in here, but, lo and behold…

Marion was now dressed in modern garb: a light purple maxi dress with a cropped, ¾ sleeved cardigan, and light purple flats. Robin and Marion sat next to each other, holding hands with Roland across the table. They were all laughing and eating.

'_Damn that bitch for ruining my happiness.'_ Regina gritted her teeth and clutched the mug so hard, it shattered. A few people from nearby tables turned to stare. "What?!" Regina snapped.

Ruby walked over. "You realize you're gonna have to pay for that, right?"

Regina glared up at her, shook off the shards in her hands, whipped out her check, filled it out, and slammed it on the table. "Happy?" She got up and stormed from the diner.

Ruby rolled her eyes and picked up the check. "Extremely."

XXX

Belle stretched and woke up next to her husband. She smiled as Rumple opened his eyes. "Morning, Mr. Gold."

"Morning, Mrs. Gold." Rumple smiled and kissed Belle. "Mm. Back to the real world."

Belle chuckled. "Storybrooke is just so…provincial now that we've been all over the world."

Rumple nodded in agreement. "You realize that now that we're married, you're a grandmother. Are you prepared for that?"

Belle chuckled. "Of course." She sat up and sighed. "So, since you're back at the shop, I was thinking about reopening that library. I never got a chance to."

Rumple smiled. "Of course. Children will be in school in a couple months, they're gonna need it."

"I'll get started today." Belle jumped out of bed. Rumple jumped as he saw a blonde woman wearing an icy blue dress staring through the window. Belle noticed. "Honey? What's wrong?"

Rumple glanced at Belle, then back at the window. The woman disappeared. "Uh…nothing. I just thought I saw something in the window."

"Oh." Belle nodded. "You know, if you had told me thirty years ago that I would be married to Rumplestiltskin, I would have laughed. But, you've changed for the better. So much. I'm very proud to be your wife. And I can't wait to tell everyone the news."

"We're going to be the talk of the town." Rumple half-joked.

"Hey, I mean it." Belle squeezed Rumple's shoulders. "I'm gonna make breakfast." She headed downstairs.

Rumple rushed to the window. He could have sworn he saw…but, no. It couldn't be. She's locked up! He sighed, shook his head, and went to get dressed.

XXX

Outside the building, a young woman with long, braided, platinum blonde hair wearing an icy blue dress stared at the window. "Changed or not, Rumplestiltskin, you will pay dearly for what you did to me." She stormed off, leaving a trail of ice in her wake.


End file.
